Home for Christmas
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: It's almost Christmas, when there is a massive snow storm coming and Chandler is stuck at the airport on a business trip? Read to find out! Please review and tell me what you think :) Mondler! It's better than how I explained it...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This goes out to all the kids, family, friends, and teachers in the Connecticut middle school shooting. My Prayers are with your family. I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now! **

Monica sat on the couch in the living room watching the 9'o'clock news on T.V. Chandler was away on a business trip in Chicago. He has been gone all week and is suppose to come home the twenty-second. Today was December 20, 2010.

She watched the weather man pointing around the area from Chicago to New York...there was a big snow storm heading their way.

"Oh no." Is all Monica could say.

A few minutes later Cole came bounding down the stairs. "Mommy!" The four year old said running straight for the couch "Can we watch cartoons?" He asked with a smile on his face

Monica smiled weakly back at him. She was worried about Chandler but didn't want to show it around Cole "Sure." She said and turned Spongebob on for him "But only for alittle while, it's almost time for bed." She said as she got up to leave

Cole stopped her before she could get any further "Mommy, aren't you going to watch with me?" He asked looking up at her

"Yeah buddy I'm just going to get some water." She said leaving again "Do you want a glass too?"

"Yes please." He said still looking at the T.V.

Fifteen minutes later Cole was lying down on the couch with his head resting in Monica's lap fast asleep. She looked down at him, and slowly grabbed the remote from under his arms and turned off the T.V. She slowly got up and out from underneath him. She then picked him up, and started walking upstairs to his room.

Once she reached his bed she pulled back the blankets and lied him down. He stirred and opened his eyes "Mommy? When is Daddy coming home?" He asked sleepily

She sat down on his bed "Not for a couple more day's honey." She said as she carefully took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. He looked a lot like Chandler with glasses on.

"Will he be here for my Birthday?" He asked now wide awake.

"Yes honey, now go to sleep." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead "I love you."

"I love you too." Cole said as he closed his eyes.

She closed the door as she left his room. Monica made her way back downstairs. As she passed the windows she saw that it was already starting to snow. She remembered last year her and Chandler would always watch the snow fall every night together and he would wrap his arms around her to keep her warm...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_December 24, 2009_

_Monica came downstairs to find Chandler starring out the window "I finally got him to go to sleep. He is really excited about tomorrow." She said walking over to where Chandler was standing_

_Chandler turned around and reached out for her to come stand in front of him. She smiled and did so._

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind. He then rested his head against hers. "It's beautiful." She said_

_He kissed the side of her head "Yeah...it really is." He said in a whisper. After awhile and neither of them said anything. Neither of them wanted to move either; until Monica started shaking. "You cold?" He asked with a grin on his face rubbing her arms and holding her closer to him._

_Monica smiled "A little." She said_

_Chandler leaned down so that he was right next to her ear. So close he could barely catch his breath "Well I know how I can warm you up." He said as his grin got even bigger._

_Monica turned in his arms so that she was facing him "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" She said with a smile, knowing exactly what he was probably thinking._

_He then without any hesitation picked her up in one swift move and brought her over to the couch. She laughed the whole way until he sat her back down. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. He then pulled back a minute later "You getting warm yet?" He said with a smile._

_She smiled "That gets me a little hot right there." She said and kissed him on the lips_

_*PRESENT*_

The phone rang and jolted Monica out of her thoughts and back to reality. On the third ring she answered it. "Hello?"

"Mon, it's me..." He yelled into the phone "Tom is letting us go early." He paused "I'm at the airport..." She could tell that he was probably yelling over all the people around him "...but they aren't...letting any planes out..."

"Chandler honey?" Monica said a little louder "Chandler I can't hear you." She said

"Planes...aren't...I can't..." He said but Monica only caught half of what he said.

On the other side of the line Chandler was rushing to find someone he could talk to that might know what is going on and why he can't get a plane back to New York. He went up to the counter where there were a lot of angry people "I'v got to get home..." "My kids are expecting me..." and "It's almost Christmas..." Were some of the conversations that were being yelled at the clerks on the other side of the counter.

Chandler went up to the girl in the blue vest behind the counter and said "Excuse me can you tell me why they aren't letting any planes out?" He asked polity

The lady looked at Chandler annoyed "There's a snow storm outside Sir." She said then turned back to the other people that were asking for her.

Chandler was confused "Snow storm?" He said to himself. He then turned around and walked over to the giant window. "Oh my God." He said seeing the heavy snow fall. He had to call Monica back.

**I plan to have this story finished before Christmas if any of you were wondering...Merry Christmas and please review to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This goes out to all the kids, family, friends, and teachers in the Connecticut middle school shooting. My Prayers are with your family. I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now!**

Chandler rushed around the airport to find a pay phone that he could use to call Monica. His phone was about to die, and he thought if he used a pay phone he might be able to get better reception.

After ten minutes of running around the airport he finally found a phone. He rushed up to it, but before he could get to it someone else reached it before him.

Chandler waited patiently for twenty-two minutes before the man got off the phone. Chandler breathed a sigh of relief until the guy looked at him and put another quarter into the machine.

Back in New York Monica was pacing back and forth in the kitchen with the phone in her hands trying to get a hold of Chandler.

She dialed his number again and again for the last forty-five minutes and got no answers. She was getting worried. She looked at the clock that read 11:53 p.m. Monica decided that it was getting late and she needed to get some sleep. She started up the stairs with the phone still in her hands and went to her bedroom. That night, just like every night that Chandler was not with her, she would change into his pajama's to sleep in. Every time she was in his clothes it would feel like he was right there beside her.

Chandler was still waiting to call Monica. He looked at his watch, it was 12:02 p.m. He remembered a couple years ago when he stayed up all night on Christmas Eve...

*_FLASHBACK*_

_December 24, 2008_

_Chandler was lying awake in bed it was just a few minutes until Christmas morning. Monica was asleep in his arms her breathing even with his._

_He couldn't believe that two years ago today they were in the hospital having a baby. He was so nervous but so excited at the same time._

_Chandler smiled to himself. He remembered Monica almost through him out of the room. Chandler so badly wanted to get a blow-horn and say "I am your father." When the baby started to come. Monica had other plans for what he could do..._

_Chandler looked at the clock 11:59 p.m. He kept starring at it until it turned 12:00 p.m. Once it did he turned back to look at Monica still fast a sleep. He started to shake her awake "Mon..." He whispered "Monica..."_

_She stirred in his arms "What?" She asked sleepily with her eyes still shut._

_Chandler smiled "Merry Christmas." He said_

_She opened her eyes to look at him, she then turned to look at the clock, and back at him "Merry Christmas." She said with a smile and kissed him on the lips._

_*PRESENT*_

Chandler saw the guy leave the phone right when he came back out of his memory. He hurried to grab the phone before anyone else. He put his quarter in and dialed the number he knew well.

Monica woke up instantly right when the phone rang. She turned to look at the clock 12:38 a.m. Monica quickly grabbed the phone in her arms, that she fell asleep holding. She didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Monica?" Chandler yelled into the phone

Monica sat up quickly "Chandler!"

"Mon, their not letting any planes out there's...there's this huge snow storm..."

"Chandler?...Honey I can't hear you!" Monica shouted into the phone

"Mon...can you hear me? I'm going to try to get a rent a car..." He shouted

"No Chandler! It's really bad out there. Wait for the next plane out..."

"I love you, tell Cole I love him too...I'll be home for Christmas I promise...I.." Chandler got cut off when the machine said "Please input another twenty-five cents."

He checked his pocket...empty.

He checked his other pocket...empty. He sighed and hung up the phone.

Monica hung up the phone, and looked at her door and saw Cole coming in. "Mommy...I heard you yelling...are-are you okay?" He asked coming over to the queen size bed and trying to climb up. Monica laughed and lifted him up onto her lap.

Monica kissed him on the head and rubbed his hair back "Yeah, every things fine...Daddy might not be back when he said." She whispered

Cole looked back at his mother "When is he coming back?" He asked innocently

Monica took awhile to respond not knowing what to say "I don't know honey." She whispered. She tried changing the subject so he didn't get upset "Hey how about you sleep here with Mommy tonight." Monica said setting Cole on the bed and under the covers. He nodded "Goodnight." She said and cuddled close to him.

Cole went back to sleep right away but Monica had trouble sleeping that night. She was too worried about Chandler.

**Sooo...don't just sit there, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler rushed in and out of everyones way and up to the car rental desk. He pushed his way through everyone. "Excuse me...excuse me..." People were getting upset with him but he didn't really care at the moment. He went up to the clerk "Excuse me I need a car to New York." Chandler said pulling out his wallet to pay for the car.

"I need to see your drivers licences." The clerk said

Chandler nodded and pulled out his license and handed it to him.

He took it and went in the back room to make a copy.

A few minutes later he came back and handed the card back to Chandler. Then he handed him the keys to the car and told him the licenses plate number.

Chandler nodded and thanked him before he ran to the area where the guy told him the car was parked.

Once Chandler arrived at the car he jumped in and got situated. He put his luggage in the passenger seat. He also saw that it had a car plug-in where he could charge his phone. So he reached over to his bag and unzipped the pocket where he placed his phone. Chandler pulled out his phone and the charger; pugged them in and waited.

Monica woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:47 a.m. She got up slowly trying not to wake Cole and went to the bathroom.

Chandler saw that he had a lot of miss calls. All from Monica. He decided not to waste anymore time, so he turned the car on and drove off. He got on the road that will lead him all the way home. It's going to take a good eleven hours to get back to New York, and that is without any traffic or rest stops. Chandler was going pretty fast, he had his windshield wipers on high and all he could see was the snow hitting the windows.

He remembered one Christmas night they were all driving home from church...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Monica was in the back seat with Cole in his car seat feeding him his bottle. Chandler was driving._

_Cole kept on moving his head and spitting back out his bottle. He was crying._

_"Mon, maybe he isn't hungry yet!" Chandler said over all the crying._

_"He hasn't ate in four hours Chandler!" Monica yelled back. She was getting a headache "What all did you feed him?"_

_"Just what you said! A bottle and some cereal." He yelled back_

_"Ugh!" Monica pulled the bottle out of his face and put it back in the diaper bag when Chandler pulled up to the house._

_He hurried and got out of the car slammed the door and opened the back door where Cole was seated. He glared at Monica and unbuckled his car seat. Chandler started to walk inside. He opened the front door. He got Cole out of his seat and lied him on the floor where he could play with his toys. When he turned around and saw that Monica wasn't behind him. He walked out on the porch to find Monica still sitting in the car._

_Chandler opened the car door and looked at Monica "Are you coming?" He asked_

_Monica didn't answer. "Come on you will freeze out here." She didn't move so Chandler unbuckled her seat belt. Monica swatted him away and did it herself. She grabbed the diaper bag and her purse. She got out of the car and pushed pass Chandler. Monica walked up to the porch when she felt this thump in the back of her head and ice cold water sliding down her back. She turned around to find Chandler standing there with snow on his gloves and trying to hide his smile._

_"What the hell Chandler!" Monica said angrily_

_Chandler bent down and picked up some more snow. He held it in his hands and waited._

_Monica's eyes got wide, then narrow again "You wouldn't dare." She said in a low voice._

_Chandler brought his hand back, right when he threw it Monica bent down to pick up some snow herself, when she went to stand back up she saw Chandler running towards her. He jumped on her and brought her to the soft cold snow where they both lay laughing. _

_*PRESENT*_

The sound of sirens brought Chandler back to reality. He looked behind him and saw a cop car behind him. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. He pulled the car over.

The police officer came up to the window with his note pad "Sir, do you realize you were going 80 in a 65 mile-n-hour zone back there." The Officer said pointing behind him. "Sir in this condition I'm afraid i'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"I'm really sorry Sir, I need to get home for Chri..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all do. Licenses and registration please..." The Officer said cutting Chandler off.

Chandler quickly grabbed his license out of his back pocket and handed it to him.

"Wait here I'll be back in a minute." He said and went back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica woke up the next morning feeling the bed moving. She opened her eyes and saw Cole jumping up in down on the bed. "Cole, honey please stop..." Monica said covering her face with her hands still tired.

Cole did as he was told and stopped jumping. He sat down next to Monica on the bed "Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" He asked.

Monica didn't know what to say "Buddy why don't you go get dressed and let Mommy get ready then we can call Daddy and see, okay." She said with a smile getting up and out of bed.

"Okay!" He yelled and ran to his room.

Monica got ready then went downstairs to find Cole wearing mitch-match clothes sitting on the couch by the phone waiting patiently. She let the clothes slide...I mean they weren't going anywhere; they were snowed in. She checked the answering machine for any miscalls. None.

Cole jumped up "Can we call him now?!" He asked excitedly

Monica smiled "Sure." She grabbed the phone and sat down on the couch next to a very anxious Cole. Monica then dialed Chandler's number. And waited.

Chandler was driving down the highway when he heard his phone ringing. He glanced down at the phone that was sitting in the cup holder and saw his home phone number lighting up on the screen. He picked it up and answered it "Hello?"

"Chandler..." Chandler smiled when he heard her voice on the other end of the phone "...Cole wants to talk to you..." He could hear moving and Monica passing the phone off to their son "Daddy?" Cole yelled into the phone.

"Yeah buddy it's me..." Chandler smiled.

Cole looked up at his mother "Daddy can hear me!" He said excitedly

"Yeah." Monica said with a laugh.

Chandler heard the conversation being said in the background.

"Daddy when are you coming home?" Cole asked in a more of a sad tone of voice.

Monica got up from the couch and decided to go make breakfast. She glanced at the perfect Christmas tree in the corner of the room on her way to the kitchen.

She remembered last year they were all three decorating the tree together with Christmas music playing in the background...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"...but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all...Rudolf the red nose reindeer..." Monica and Chandler shouted along with the radio._

_"Raindeer." Cole sang/yelled as the back up singer._

_"Had a very shiny nose..." Monica pointed to Cole_

_"Like a lightsbulb..." Cole tried to sing_

_Chandler grabbed the lights and swung them around Monica's waist. He scooted closer to her while dancing. She started laughing "Do you know how ridiculous you look right now?" She asked._

_"Ridiculous?" He looked up at her then up to find a mistletoe above them. He leaned down and kissed Monica deep and passionately."_

_"Ewww..." Cole said shielding his eyes. Monica and Chandler broke apart. They both looked at Cole then back at each other._

_They slowly started to move towards him. Cole uncovered his eyes to find both his parents with huge grins on their faces coming right towards him. He tried to run but didn't react fast enough he only made it to the couch when they both started to kiss and tickle him all over. _

_Cole laughed and moved around._

_After awhile they pulled away and waited for him to say something "That's not nice." He said in his best pouting face. "Big boys don't gets kiss's." He said_

_Monica smiled and looked at Chandler._

_"Well I guess sense you are a big boy now you don't need help putting the star on..." But before Chandler could finish Cole cut in._

_"No! I want you to lift me up like last time..." He begged lifting his arms out for Chandler._

_He laughed and lifted him up on his shoulders "Okay..."_

_Monica got the star and handed it to Cole to put on top of the Christmas tree..._

_*PRESENT*_

Cole came running into the kitchen where Monica was getting him a bowl and spoon for his cereal "Daddy want's to talk to you." He said handing the phone out for Monica to grab.

Monica grabbed it and Cole climbed up on the bar stool at the counter to eat his cereal.

"Hey..." Monica said into the phone.

"Honey...I'm on my way home, I got pulled over then..."

"You what!" Monica yelled cutting him off. "Chandler I said to drive carefully, the roads are really slick." She told him

"I know...but there were a few accidents that slowed me down on the way, so it cut back time because of all the traffic..." Chandler said

"Honey why don't you check into a hotel and wait for it to pass over." Monica said worriedly

"No, i'm just outside of Ohio I'll be there in seven..eight hours tops." Chandler paused "I'll get home tonight or early tomorrow morning I promise. I love you both." He said.

"We love you too...but Chandler please be carefully." She said.

"I will, bye." He said then hung up the phone to focus on the slick roads ahead of him.

Monica hung up the phone and looked back at Cole "Daddy loves you and says he is going to be home before you wake up tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Cole smiled big "So he is going to be here for my birthday?!" He said

Monica smiled "Yeah buddy he is..." Monica then left to put the phone back on the reciever in the living room "I hope..." She said quietly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Monica and Cole were laying on the couch both in their pajama's, Monica had her arm around Cole and Cole was cuddled close to Monica with a blanket over them both. Monica was reading him 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' like her and Chandler would always do together ever sense Cole was born they would read the book the day before Christmas.

Monica read..."When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Sing with me on this part baby..." She said to Cole, then he joined in "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!..."

Once the story ended Monica said the last part quietly "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Monica looked down at Cole and saw that he fell asleep. She closed the book and decided to just sleep on the couch tonight. She was too comfortable to move.

Chandler pulled into the driveway at 4:19 a.m. He turned off the headlights then the engine, then he grabbed his bag and climbed out. Chandler slammed the door shut and made his way up to the front door, when he got there he took his keys out and unlocked the door. Chandler quietly walked in.

He set his bag by the door and saw that there was a lamp on in the living room. So he made his way over there to turn it off. Once he reached for it he saw both Monica and Cole cuddled up on the couch, with a book on Monica's lap.

Chandler stood above them both, just watching them sleep. He looked at the clock 4:38 a.m. He yawned and decided it was time for bed.

Chandler bent down and kissed Cole on the forehead then Monica.

Monica felt someone kiss her head. She instantly knew it was Chandler, she opened her eyes and saw him standing over her smiling down. She smiled back up at him.

Monica slowly tried to moved out from under Cole but Chandler stopped her. Chandler picked Cole up from Monica's arms. Cole wrapped his arms around his dad and rested his head on his shoulder.

Monica untangled herself from the blanket and stood up. She smiled at Chandler; then they both made their way upstairs to Cole's bedroom. Chandler lied him down and kissed him goodnight, then Monica did the same thing. They both walked out and to their room.

Once they were dressed and ready for bed they climbed under the covers. Monica lied close to Chandler with her head resting on his chest. She looked up at Chandler "Thank God you made it here before his birthday." She whispered to Chandler

He smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world..." He paused and kissed her "I promised I would be home for Christmas."

**The End! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**


End file.
